The present invention relates to a label for affixing to a container and in particular to such a label which is self-adhesive and before being stuck on a container is carried on a release backing material.
The labels of the present invention have particular application in the labelling of containers such as boxes, packets, tins, jars, bottles etc. It is frequently desirable when labelling such containers to have a label which is a so-called "extended text" label which provides additional surface area for information relating to the product in the container.